


Tengu in the night

by WTF Detective Conan 2021 (WTFDetectiveConan)



Series: Божественное [6]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen, Tengu, Tengu!Kaito
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDetectiveConan/pseuds/WTF%20Detective%20Conan%202021
Summary: ...в свете полной луны
Series: Божественное [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196834
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Tengu in the night




End file.
